User talk:Bacner
Welcome Hi, welcome to Walking With Wikis! Thanks for your edit to the Tyrannosaurus rex page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 02:33, November 19, 2009 Thanks Thanks. I'll keep the offer in mind... Shall I? You were right about someone changing the articles to a different Language. I am going to rollback and put it back in English. This is meant to be a english Wikia! Kabilan29 19:34, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I am planning to lock pages so only Admins and registered users could edit. What do you think? Kabilan29 09:46, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I dunno. Most of the updates (one way or another) is done by unregistered users, so what you're proposing might cause this Wikia a large portion of its audience. But in the end, it's primarily your call. Bacner 02:05, August 30, 2010 (UTC)Bacner ok, i will unblock the pages Kabilan29 08:27, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Got a question Yes, I am removing all non-Walking With material, as I have permission from User:Kabilan29 to work on renovating the wiki. Information on Prehistoric Park and Primeval will be removed as well and links to their wikis will be added. ZEM talk to me! 15:27, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Pretty much as I already said, I am removing non-Walking With material and then I am going to begin work on expanding the Walking With articles. ZEM talk to me! 05:50, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Do you think we should remove all the non-walking with pages? Do you think we should delete all the pages that are not relevant to Walking with? Pages like Primeval and Prehistoric Park? Primeval and Prehistoric Park already got their very own wiki. I think we need to keep this wiki clean and only pages with walking with series. Tell me what you think. Thank You! Kabilan29 12:23, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, you're probably onto something here. Why don't we try it and see how it works? Bacner 12:59, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I think its time to delete these pages! Anyway, I see your one of our top editors! Do you want to become an admin on this wiki so you can delete pages which you think are not relevant? I will remove one of the other admins power (the ones that dont edit here anymore) and give the power to you! Tell me if you accept this offer? If your an admin you can delete pages! Thank you! Kabilan29 17:42, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I guess we can try - I promise not to mess things up too badly and not to permit power to go to my head. It'll probably be interesting. Deal, I suppose. Bacner 19:57, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok! I have now made you an admin. This Wiki really needed admins because only me and ZEM seemed to be the only active admins and this wiki needs some clean up and management. All the other admins never edit here nowadays. I think its time for me to remove thier adminship. Anyway Congratulations! Keep up the good work and If you need any help, let me know. Thank You! Kabilan29 13:00, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, thank you for that! Bacner 13:28, October 18, 2010 (UTC) no we should keep them they may provide information many have wanted to know plus it gets more than just fans of walking with shows to come and visit.mr black 12:41 january 3rd, 2011 (UTC) Meh, creatures from "Primeval", etc, probably already got their entries in their respective wikis, so there's no need to post them here. Bacner 12:56, January 03, 2011 (UTC) What do you think of the new wikia design? Do you find this new version harder or easier than the old wikia design? I find it pretty hard and annoying! lol! Kabilan29 10:29, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Prehistoric Park Wikia Here is the URL for the Prehistoric Park Wikia. http://prehistoricpark.wikia.com/wiki/Prehistoric_Park_Wiki Can you please help me with that wiki if you get time? I am doing my best and I really need help! Thanks! Kabilan29 18:15, January 31, 2011 (UTC) I'll see what I'll be able to do. Thanks for asking. Bacner 18:28, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey, you have been doing a great Job! Well Done! I am back and I will be staying here for a while to clear up some mess with the articles. If you create a new article, please add this category "Walking with Wiki" because it will help users to find pages a lot quicker. Thanks! Kabilan29 19:52, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Do you think we should remove all the non-walking with materials??? Someone added an image from Prehistoric Park. We have a seperate wiki for that. What do you think? Kabilan29 08:30, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, I havenet watched the new Primeval Series because I dont have channel "Watch". But I already Pre-orderd the Primeval Series 5 DVD. I will be watching Series 5 after I get the DVD on July 4th. Anyways are you enjoying Series 5??? I dont want any spoilers. lol! BTW I might retire on this wiki because I dont have time. Do you want to take over as the head admin. I will give you the Bureacrate power. Tell me what you think. Thanks! Kabilan29 19:10, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I will help you out whenever I get time. Kabilan29 19:13, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi, you now have the power. You totally desearve it because your our top editor. Its now in your hands. You could decide on how you want this wiki to run. I will help out whenever I get time. Take care! and Good Luck! Kabilan29 09:41, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Yep, btw someone recently created a page called "Future Predator". I deleted it because it is not relevant to this Wiki. Kabilan29 13:51, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Hello! I'm a new editor on this wiki. Can you tell me how to add a new photo because I don't know how. You can leave a message on my talk page. Thanks. Dinoboy12 (Talk) 16:55 21st June 2011 (UTC) I STILL don't get it! Can you explain fully in detail on my page please. Thanks Dinoboy12 Walking the Dinosaurs 2013 Movie Hey, I have some good news! Guess what? Their making a movie called "Walking with Dinosaurs" based on the BBC TV show. It will be out in 2013! Exciting! Check here http://www.movieinsider.com/m8243/walking-with-dinosaurs/ Kabilan29 18:43, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, if I'll be able to, I will! Bacner 22:38, February 19, 2012 (UTC) gyaos, do you know him? Hill Nothing fan thanks thanks for the help about gyaos, i went to his other wikis, contacted people but its the same story he's gone, and i fell the gremlins wiki needs its founder back Galleries Hi Bacner! I've got an idea! Why not add galleries at the bottom of each creature page for snapshots of the creatures. I like things tidy so could you keep my idea into consideration. Thank You in advance! EpicPrime (talk) 18:39, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Well, there were already some galleries on the wiki pages, so let's try this one and see how it works, fair enough.Bacner (talk) 22:14, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Retired Yeah, I am sorry mate. Working on wikia is time consuming. I want to focus on my studies and my future. Thanks agian for your help. Kabilan29 (talk) 08:50, May 13, 2013 (UTC) RE EPIC PRIME CONFLICT I am adding photos and renameing pages but epic prime is saying im SPAMMING!!! Iam here to help walking with wikis as the walking with...series is my one of my favorite movie series.Vaderxl (talk) 22:28, June 22, 2013 (UTC) okVaderxl (talk) 23:35, June 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Video Thanks! :) [[User:EpicPrime|'The Dinosaur Expert!']] ([[w:c:doom:User talk:EpicPrime|''Make conversation!]]) 07:00, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Wiki wordmark What do you think of this as a wordmark for this wiki? It's from the new WWD movie logo. I think that it could work. Bacner (talk) 22:09, June 23, 2013 (UTC) you say no prehistoric park pages but why havent you got rid of the titanosaur pageVaderxl (talk) 17:13, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Photos Hello! I am a member of the serbocroatian wiki (sh.wikipedia.org) and in my work I mostly deal with dinosaurs. However, I've noticed that Wikipedia isn't really filled with pictures of many dinosaurs (at least the ones I wrote about) and I've wondered whether it would be forbidden to add some pictures from the ''Walking with... series? The ones I'm particularly interested in are those with a black background (like this one: http://walkingwith.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles?file=Dryosaurus_WWD.jpg). In case it is allowed, are they, like, for free use or under some license? I've been planning to ask BBC directly (and I will later), but I thought about asking you guys here first. Please answer me on this page: https://sh.wikipedia.org/wiki/Razgovor_sa_korisnikom:Duma Thanks in advance. 22:20, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thank you for the quick reply. I think I'll also contact the user who put the pictures here in the first place, sorry for bothering you :) 22:41, July 18, 2013 (UTC)